Deux hommes que tout éloignait
by Kaya811
Summary: Deux hommes marchaient dans la brume. Deux hommes si différent que tout portait a croire que le destin ne voulait pas les réunir. Et pourtant... PRESENCE DE YAOI ET DE LEMON


One Shot sur le couple KakuHidan

Warning : Présence de yaoi et de Lemon sur la fin ^^ Donc ceux qui risque de ne pas aimer ou d'être choquer, abstenez vous de lire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto *bave*

Pairing : Kakuzu x Hidan comme dit au dessus :P

Rating : M

Léger Spoil pour ceux qui ne serait pas encore parvenue a ce moment du manga.

Bonne Lecture :)

Dans la brume épaisse qui se répandait, deux hommes marchaient silencieusement.

« _ Oi Kakuzu ! On ne pourrait pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? J'suis crevé moi ! »

L'homme était plutôt jeune. La lueur violette qui accompagnait son regard se dispersait dans les ténèbres. Les cheveux longs et gris qui encadraient son visage était plaqué en arrière et s'arrêtèrent a ses épaules.

« _Tais-toi Hidan, répondit le dénommé Kakuzu. Si tu es fatigué c'est uniquement de ta faute.

_Oi, oi. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Tout ça c'est à cause de tes rituels a la con.

_ … »

Hidan regarda Kakuzu. Il était grand, portant une cagoule et un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Il portait une longue robe et dans sa main droite se trouvait une valise. Ses yeux émeraude, injectés de sang, ne daignaient lui jeter un regard, comme à son habitude.

« _ Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu … ? Commença Hidan

_Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. »

Hidan se renfrogna. Oui il avait raison, ces rituels le fatiguait, mais il n'acceptait pas les insulte de Kakuzu envers son Dieu, Jashin.

« _Ils étaient fort les abrutis de tout à l'heure, dit Kakuzu.

_Humpf, mouai, pas tant que ça. Si on n'avait pas eu à se remettre en route, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas tenu encore très longtemps.

_Ils ont quand même réussi à comprendre ton rituel, à te piéger puis à te couper la tête non ?

_KAKUZU, ENFOIRE ! »

Décidément, ces deux-là n'était pas normaux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et leur voyage continua sans autre discussion. Au crépuscule, ils arrivèrent dans une étrange baraque en bois. Kakuzu sortis quelques minutes laissant son partenaire seul dans leur abris. A son retour, il trouva Hidan allongé par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur.

« _Hidan, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça ici! Regarde, maintenant tu as tout dégueulassé! »

L'interpellé gémit :

« _Haaa, Kakuzu. Laisse-moi apprécier ce moment en paix. Aah. »

Hidan gémit à nouveau et resta au sol. Pendant ce temps, Kakuzu pris la malle qu'il transportait et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des liasses de billets, et il commença à les compter. Son binôme se releva :

« _Toujours cette passion pour l'argent, hein! »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Puis il ria.

« _Et après, c'est moi que tu traites de ridicule avec ma religion. »

Kakuzu tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et le toisa.

« _L'argent a son importance dans la vie. Si tu veux quelques choses tu dois en payer le prix. De plus je te rappelle que je m'occupe aussi de tes comptes.

_Certes, répondit Hidan. Mais…

_De plus, dit-il en l'interrompant, c'est moi qui t'es recousu la tête. Alors ferme-la un peu, gamin. L'immortalité te rend insupportable. »

En effet, Kakuzu était un homme avare qui aimait l'argent. Mais il avait de la chance d'avoir Hidan pour coéquipier. Le jeune homme était issu d'une religion, le Jashinisme, qui avait ses bases sur la mort et le carnage comprenant également la souffrance. Après avoir longuement prié et avoir offert son corps au dieu, il était devenu immortel.

La nuit se passa sans aucun incident. Le lendemain matin, Kakuzu réveilla Hidan puis ils partirent. L'avare avait espéré un voyage calme, mais son partenaire n'était pas de son avis.

« _Oi Kakuzu, répliqua l'immortel. Pourquoi tu parles jamais ? Je ne sais rien sur toi, on pourrait discuter de temps en temps non ?

_Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi.

_C'est ça, c'est ça. Non mais sérieusement Kakuzu, t'es pas sorti de nulle part!

_ …

_Pfff, t'es vraiment un mec ennuyeux tu sais. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un temple gigantesque portant l'insigne du Feu.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici, demanda l'homme aux yeux pourpres.

_Chercher de l'argent. »

Hidan ne comprit pas. Ils entrèrent dans le temple. De l'extérieur il avait l'air vraiment énorme, mais une fois entrés, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était gardés pars une poigné de croyant. Kakuzu regarde l'immortel :

« _Tu vois le type en haut des escaliers ? Il vaut plus de 30 millions de ryos. On le tue puis on l'échange contre la prime.

_Toi et ton obsession pour l'argent. »

Mais ils n'eurent pas de temps de discuter. Déjà deux prêtres s'élancèrent sur eux à une vitesse folle. Hidan sorti sa faux a trois lames.

« _Kakuzu, n'intervient pas ! »

Puis les transperça. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient descendit des escaliers. Il regarda Kakuzu, puis dirigea son regard sur Hidan.

« _Alors comme ça c'est moi que vous chercher? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre enfoiré, rétorqua l'immortel, de toute façon tu vas crever »

Un large rictus se forma sur son visage. Il attaqua, tentant de percer les défenses de l'homme. Sa grande faux possédait trois lames et couvrait une large zone, mais l'homme se défendait bien. Il utilisait des techniques ninja ce qui rendait le combat plus intéressant.

« _Maitre Chiriku, faites attention ! »

La faux se rapprocha dangereusement du dénommé Chiriku qui esquiva encore une fois. Mais la fois suivante fut la bonne. L'une des trois lames lui écorcha le visage, et quelques gouttes de sang se déposèrent dessus. Kakuzu les regarda et souris.

« _C'est fini, dit-il. »

Le visage de Hidan se déforma. Ses traits devinrent marqués par le sadisme de sa personne et son expression inspirait la terreur. Son corps fut pris de spasmes et ses yeux se convulsèrent. Il ramena la faux à lui et ingéra le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il sorti ensuite un pieu métallique de son vêtement, puis se transperça la main avec. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son moment préféré arriva.

Avec le sang qui coulait de sa blessure, il traça un étrange diagramme au sol. Un triangle renversé dans un cercle. Le même symbole que celui qui ornait le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Sa peau pris alors une teinte noire avec d'étranges traces blanches.

Un homme tenta de s'approcher de l'immortel mais Kakuzu, à une vitesse fulgurante, rejoins son partenaire et assomma l'assaillant.

« _Tu es mort enfoiré ! TU ES PRIS DANS MA MALEDICTION ! WAAAAHAHAHAA HAHAHAAAA HAHAA !»

Hidan criait. Un rire démonique s'échappa de sa gorge et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Chiriku vint pour attaquer l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« _TIENS PRENDS SA ENFOIRER ! »

A ce même moment, il se transperça la cuisse droite avec son pieu. Chiriku tomba à terre, surpris par une douleur vive à cette même cuisse. Il regarda, et vis un trou béant qui laissait s'écouler du sang avec abondance. L'homme aux cheveux gris gémit à nouveau :

« _Haaaa, que c'est bon!

_Qu'est-ce… demanda Chiriku

_C'est simple, tu vas mourir, répondit Kakuzu. »

Chiriku se releva et tenta un nouvel assaut, mais Hidan évita sans aucun problème. Mais le prêtre se retourna et lança un kunaï dans le dos d'Hidan. Celui-ci le regardait maintenant avec des yeux emplis de désir de tuer et de plaisir.

« _Ça ne sert à rien, abruti. »

Le kunaï le transperça. L'homme masqué regarda Chiriku qui se tenait la gorge, et cracha du sang. Aucune arme ne l'avait transpercé mais du sang s'échappa de sa poitrine et la douleur était bien là. Chiriku ne comprenait pas.

Kakuzu lui expliqua comme pour répondre à ses pensées :

« _C'est assez simple en fait. Ce type est immortel grâce à son Dieu, Jashin. En ingérant ton sang il créé une sorte de lien entre son corps et le tiens dans le but de te faire souffrir à travers lui. Autrement dit, au moment où sa faux t'a arraché quelques misérables gouttes de sang, tu étais mort. »

Chiriku le regarda avec haine. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Hidan enfonça son pieu en plein dans son cœur, et regarda l'agonie de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Son corps repris ses couleurs normales. Il était parcouru d'un long frisson et de quelques spasmes.

« _J'aime quand la souffrance irradie mon corps, dit-il. »

Kakuzu le regarda. Décidément, il n'était pas normal ce type ! Il prit Chiriku sur son épaule et dit :

« _Allons-y Hidan. »

Son partenaire acquiesça puis ils partirent tous les deux.

La nuit commençait à tomber donc les deux hommes cherchèrent un endroit pour passer la nuit. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une bâtisse en chaume.

« _Rustique…

_C'est bon Hidan, on aura pu dormir dehors, dit Kakuzu. »

Ils se couchèrent et finirent par s'endormir.

Les premiers oiseaux du matin chantèrent et réveillèrent Hidan pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Il se leva, s'habilla et sorti pour prendre un peu l'air. Lorsqu'il fut plus réveiller, il retourne à l'intérieur et commença à rassembler ses affaires ainsi que celles de son partenaire. Ce dernier dormait encore, et quelque chose attira l'œil du Jashiniste. Il avait enlevé son masque durant la nuit, et son partenaire pouvait donc voir son visage, entièrement découvert. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et scruta le moindre de ses traits, ces joues couvertes de cicatrices, ses lèvres… « Qu'il est paisible quand il dort » pensa-t-il. Hidan sourit. Soudain, Kakuzu ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec ce regard cruel. Son coéquipier hurla.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au-dessus de mon visage, gamin, demanda Kakuzu. »

Il remit son masque. L'immortel ne lui répondis pas, encore surpris. Kakuzu reprit la parole.

« _C'est l'éducation qu'il te manque. A tous les coups tu as grandis dans une famille riche qui t'a choyé et élevé comme un roi. Tu n'as aucun savoir-viv…

_TA GUEULE. PUTAIN MAINTENANT FERME TA GUEULE LE BALAFRER, hurla Hidan. ET NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE MA FAMILLE C'EST CLAIR ? »

Kakuzu resta sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu son partenaire dans cet état. L'immortel s'était levé avec spontanéité, puis il sorti de leur abris. Il fit les cents pas devant la bâtisse en essayant de se calmer, en vain. Son esprit était empli d'envies meurtrières. Il marcha encore, encore et encore et la pluie se mit à tomber. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à la porte et attendit.

Pendant ce temps, Kakuzu se questionna. Qu'avait-il dit pour rendre l'immortel dans cet état ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'importe, de toute façon il lui pardonnera bien un jour. Mais Kakuzu se trompait.

Il rassembla le reste de leur affaires, pris le cadavre de Chiriku et sorti. Il trouva Hidan assit sur les marches, la tête entre les mains.

« _Allons-y Hidan »

L'interpellé ne lui répondit pas, puis il emboitât le pas. Plusieurs heures coulèrent, et Kakuzu trouvait vraiment que le silence pesait. Il se jeta à l'eau et amorça la conversation.

« _... Hidan ?

_ ...

_ Réponds quand je te parle, gamin.

_ …

_HIDAN !

_Fiches moi la paix tu veux ? Sa devrait t'arranger toi qui voulais toujours le silence, rétorqua Hidan. »

Kakuzu fut surpris de la réponse de son interlocuteur. Il se résigna à se taire. Plus les jours passaient, plus le silence de son partenaire devenait une source de question pour Kakuzu. Au bout du quatrième jour il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« _Rien, répondit le Jashiniste

_Hidan, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu sais j'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prêt, gamin. »

Ainsi encore trois jours passèrent sans que l'un des deux hommes n'ouvre la bouche.

« _Ils ont essayés de me tuer, murmura Hidan »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grotte creusée dans la roche, humide et froide. Hidan avait posé sa faux et s'était adossé aux parois rocheuses pendant que Kakuzu faisait ses comptes après avoir déposé le cadavre de Chiriku sur le sol.

« _De qui est-ce que tu parles, demanda l'avare.

_De ma famille crétin. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation, comme tu dis. J'ai été contraint de quitté mon village et d'apprendre à vivre par moi-même.

_Et pourquoi ont-ils voulu te tuer ? »

La curiosité de Kakuzu s'était éveillée. Il l'écouta attentivement.

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, je me battais souvent avec d'autre les envoyant souvent à l'hôpital et je recevais souvent des corrections de mon père. D'ailleurs un jour, il me frappa un peu trop fort et me cassa le nez. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche me procura un bien intense. Lorsqu'il partit, j'ai pris un kunaï avec lequel je me suis tranché les poignets, et j'ai aimé ça. Alors plusieurs jours durant je me suis mutilé étant petit parce que ça me plaisait de souffrir. Mais un jour mon père remarqua les cicatrices et coupures que j'avais sur le corps et me demanda une explication. Lorsque je lui en ai donné une, il décida de me tuer, car j'étais pour lui un enfant du diable. Seulement c'est moi qui l'ai tué, ainsi que tous les autres, les laissant baigner dans leur sang et leur agonie. Ensuite j'ai quitté le village. »

Kakuzu resta bouche bée.

« _Alors c'est pour ça. Quel âge avais-tu ?

_Six ans. »

L'avare se ressaisit. Il était en train d'éprouver de la compassion pour ce gamin ? « Du calme Kakuzu » se dit-il intérieurement. Il commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus cet emmerdeur quand même. Il s'allongea sur le sol et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Hidan ferma les yeux. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? Pourquoi a lui, un monstre dépourvu de cœur ? Il les rouvrit. Il faisait complètement noir à présent. Il pouvait entendre la pluie résonner depuis l'intérieur de la grotte. Il pleuvait averse ce soir-là. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur cette grotte. Le sommeil commença à gagner son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se levèrent pratiquement à la même heure, firent leur affaires et partir. Les tensions s'étant apaisées, le voyage devint plus vivant.

« _Dis-moi Kakuzu, où on va au juste, demanda Hidan.

_A l'un des points d'échange pour la prime qui est sur la tête de ce mec.

_Haaa ! Et où il se trouve ce point d'échange ? »

Kakuzu fouilla dans ses poches. Soudainement il s'arrêta, le teint pâle. L'immortel sorti un papier de sa poche et lui tendit.

« _Oi, crétin, c'est ça que tu cherches, dit-il.

_Enfoiré !

_Haaa, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi hein ? Mon cher Kakuzu. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence

« _Dis moi Kakuzu

_Oui ?

_Tu m'aimes bien, demanda l'immortel.

_Depuis quand mon avis t'intéresse-t-il ? »

Hidan rougit a vu d'œil.

« _Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on travaille ensemble maintenant alors je me demandai, bégaya-t-il. »

L'homme masqué rit.

« _On peut dire sa comme ça. »

Son coéquipier parut soulager. Plus ils marchèrent, plus la conversation se fit créant une sorte de complicité entre les deux partenaires. La nuit tomba et les deux hommes s'abritèrent dans une petite auberge aux chambres douillettes et intimes.

Kakuzu et Hidan déposèrent alors leurs affaires et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. A peine quelques minutes après qu'il ait éteint la lumière, Kakuzu la ralluma.

« _Dis Hidan ?

_Quoi, répondit-il à moitié endormit.

_Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes bien ? »

L'immortel le regarda quelque minute pour déceler une trace de rire dans ses yeux. Il n'y en avait pas.

« _Bien sûr que je t'aime bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Euuuh.. Pour savoir. »

Kakuzu rougit puis réteint la lumière. Hidan se maudissait intérieurement. « Et merde, pensa-t-il, j'ai loupé la meilleur occasion de ma vie de lui dire. Allez Hidan ressaisis-toi et rallume cette lumière. » Il hésita quelques instant puis ralluma la lumière.

« _Kakuzu, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ce dernier frissonna. Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

« _Je t'écoute.

_Et bien, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

_Et bien par le début, proposa Kakuzu ironiquement.

_Et bien, voilà... Je voulais te dire que... Juste que tu sache… Ne te méprend pas hein...

_Arête de tourner autour du pot Hidan.

_Je… Je t'apprécie plus que bien Kakuzu enfaite. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai raconté mon enfance, je pense que…

_Tu m'aimes, interrogea-t-il.

_Oui. »

Alors voilà ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Kakuzu sourit.

« _Tu es très fort Hidan. Tu as réussi à faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi. »

Après cette phrase énigmatique et un haussement de sourcil de Hidan, Kakuzu se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux violets de son partenaire puis colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent Hidan regarda l'avare et l'embrassa à nouveau. Du bout de la langue, il demanda à pouvoir entrer dans la bouche de son partenaire, permission qu'il savait déjà accordée. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, puis sensuellement, s'enroulèrent autour l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent a nouveau, Hidan avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller.

« _Dis donc t'es un rapide toi !

_Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment. »

Hidan entreprit alors d'enlever le pantalon de son partenaire, mais celui-ci n'était pas de son avis.

« _Patiente un peu, gamin, lui dit-il en souriant. »

Kakuzu allongea Hidan dans son lit et lui embrassa le cou. Ses baisers descendirent le long de la musculature du jeune homme passant par le cou, une clavicule jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre l'un de ses tétons. Il le prit en bouche et commença à le mordiller. Il sentit Hidan se tortiller sous son corps. Cela lui plaisait, il le savait.

« _Oi, dépêches-toi Kuzu. »

Kakuzu ne répondit pas et pris un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Il ondula son bassin de manière a sa faire toucher leurs érections jusqu'à ce que Hidan n'en puisse plus.

« _Oi ! KAKUZU ! »

Il descendit donc plus bas, encore et encore déposant des baisers sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une prison de tissue. Il effleura le sexe de son partenaire ce qui le fit frémir. Il sortit le sexe de son partenaire de son pantalon et le mis en bouche. Hidan, surpris par cette initiative, gémit. Il caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices profondes de son partenaire. Kakuzu commença une série de vas et viens. Plus ils étaient rapide, plus Hidan gémissait. Son corps frémissait et frissonnait. Son partenaire s'amusait avec cette colonne de chair, titillant le gland de l'immortel du bout de la langue. Il le torturait et Hidan appréciait. Il se cambra et gesticula dans tous les sens, appréciant ce geste plein d'affection de l'avare. Il voulut imposer son rythme à coup de bassin mais Kakuzu s'arrêta.

« _C'est moi qui dirige compris ? »

Frustré par la remarque de son compagnon, Hidan se laissa faire, en appréciant les attentions de l'avare. Il devait le reconnaitre, Kakuzu s'y prenait à merveilles. Il se libéra alors en un râle dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala sa semence chaude. Cette fois-ci ça serai à son tour. Il s'allongea laissant à Hidan libre court à son imagination. L'immortel se positionna alors sur l'avare en essayant de le faire languir comme il l'avait fait. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de son partenaire lui donnant un baisé plein de passion. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent. Hidan remonta sur le corps de l'homme et lui mordilla le lobe, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Le corps de son partenaire de raidit, appréciant ce geste. Il entreprit des coups de bassin et leur érections de touchèrent à nouveau. Puis sans prévenir, il enleva le caleçon de Kakuzu et admira l'objet de ses désirs. Il caressa doucement et longuement les cuisses de l'avare tout en évitant de toucher son sexe. Kakuzu frissonna. Hidan pris alors la colonne de chair de son amant en main et entama une série de vas et viens tout en ondulant son corps contre le sien. Kakuzu gémit, puis pris Hidan et le plaqua contre le lit. D'une main, il continua de se préparer, et il présenta trois doigt de l'autre a son partenaire. Hidan pris les doigts de son homme et les mis en bouche pour les lubrifier soigneusement en enroulant bien sa langue à chaque endroit qu'il le pu. Kakuzu enfonça alors un doigt dans l'intimité de l'immortel qui gémit a cette intrusion douloureuse. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de son amant se relâcher, il introduit son deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il entama une série de vas et viens destiner à préparer l'entrée de son pénis dans cet orifice étroit. Hidan gémit, et ne pouvant plus attendre, attrapa Kakuzu.

« _Kuzu… Vas-y.

_Vas-y quoi, demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_Tu sais bien, Kuzu…

_Je veux te l'entendre dire.

_Kuzu, gémit Hidan, Kuzu prends-moi maintenant.

_Avec plaisir, lui répondit-il. »

Kakuzu enfonça donc son sexe dans l'orifice de son compagnon qui en cria de douleur et de plaisir. Il attendit légèrement qu'il s'habitue à la taille de sa colonne de chair et commença son travail. Hidan gémit de plus en plus fort. Mais Kakuzu ne cherchait pas simplement à lui faire plaisir, il cherchait également à lui faire découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. A chaque coup de butoir, il sentait qu'il s'en rapprochait. Il embrassa son partenaire avec fougue. Hidan gémit encore et se cambra. Il caressa les cheveux de l'avare.

« Hhha, Kuzu »

Lorsqu'il senti le corps de son partenaire se crisper, il savait qu'il l'avait atteint. Il buta de nouveau sur sa prostate ce qui octroya un bien fou à Hidan. Il hurla à plein poumon.

« Kuzu, tu… tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

Kakuzu avais compris. Il l'embrassa en lui titillant la lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue et la mordit violemment. Du sang s'échappa de sa blessure et Hidan l'avala. Kakuzu lécha la plaie qu'il avait infligée à son partenaire. A ce moment-là, Kakuzu toucha encore la prostate de Hidan qui planta les ongles dans le dos de son amant et le griffa. Il appréciait réellement le traitement qui lui était destiné. Il attrapa Kakuzu et lui mordit le cou. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur les lèvres de Hidan. Ses yeux se convulsèrent et il fut pris de spasmes. Nouveau coup buttoir contre sa prostate, puis nouvelles griffures sur le dos de son amant. Finalement Kakuzu se déversa en Hidan peut après ce dernier dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

« _Kuzu ?

_Oui ?

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi crétin. »


End file.
